A moment like this
by Forensic Girl554
Summary: Sara comes back to Vegas, and Catherine gives Sara a piece of her mind. Just something short I thought of, Please read and review


A moment like this

A moment like this

_What if I told you it was all meant to be _

_Would you believe me would you believe _

_It's almost that feelin' that we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now…_

A few months earlier

"Sidle" Sara said as she picked up the phone; _Dam it why do I keep doing that I don't work in Vegas anymore why can't I stop doing that, _she thought than quickly corrected herself "I mean Sara."

"Hey Sara" a familiar voice came from the other end of the line.

"Gil?" Sara asked.

"Yeah it's me are you ready to come home yet, 'cause remember we discussed this earlier,"

"Gil?" Sara said "I think I'm breaking up with you," she had some difficulty hearing him, but Gil took it the wrong way

"What!! You're breaking up with me, after all we've been through together?" Then the phone went dead.

"_A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Present day

Sara Sidle walked from her car as she stood outside the Las Vegas crime lab. She came to the doors and took a deep breath in. _Everything is going to be okay_ she said to herself. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The first hallway she walked down she saw no one._ That's strange why can't I find anyone?_ She just approached the break room she saw everyone there, the team, the lab rats, even doc and Super Dave. She took a HUGE chance.

"Hey guys" Everyone looked up from there trance.

"Sara?" Catherine asked

"Hey," She saw that Grissom was crying "What's wrong with Gil?"

"Sara?" Catherine asked again, and then Sara snapped her fingers in front of Catherine face. She came up and slapped Sara across the face.

"Hey what the hell was that for, I didn't do anything!"

"That was for breaking Grissom's heart!" Catherine yelled which caught everyone's attention.

"Yeah Sara you took a big chance showing your face in this building," Greg said

"What the hell are you talking about? How did I break his heart?" Sara asked not knowing what was wrong.

"Oh stop, stop being so innocent, we know about that phone call where you broke up with him," Catherine said getting even more angry. Sara finally understood what was happening. _OH MY GOD there talking about that phone call!_

Sara started laughing SO hard, and everyone just starred at her until she calmed down a bit so she could continue. "Grissom I didn't break up with you, oh my god for a criminalist… Gil this once and only once I will call you a complete idiot, I my connection on the phone was bad, I called the electrician's office the next day. Anyway I broke up with you is in my cell phone connection was bad." Sara had a small smile on her face, because, one the looks on everyone's faces were priceless and two, she felt as if she had won the argument.

So she said next "I think you guys owe me an apology and a big hug to welcome me back."

Catherine was shocked, and so was Grissom, but all the guys went around Sara and welcomed her back.

"Well I'll let you two talk, oh and Nick can we walk around the lab and see what's different,"

"Lead the way," Nick said and with that the left the room, leaving a very confused team.

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I can't explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake. Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this._

Out in the hallway

"Sara it's so good to see you, I'm sorry about the welcome committee, Griss just hasn't been the same after he thought that you broke up with him. I mean how dumb can he get." Suddenly he changed the subject "Grissom told us why you left, about your childhood and we just want you to know that we're always going to be here for you, even Catherine who slapped you, which reminds me we should probably put some ice on that,"

"So Grissom told everyone about my childhood," she said as Nick handed her some ice, and put it up to her face.

"Yeah, Griss told us everything, and now Catherine feels really bad for getting you suspended a few years back, remember in the hallway,"

"How could I forget, hey Nick come, I wonder if Catherine and Gil are out of there trance," Nick chuckled, Sara giggled and then she smiled that Sara Sidle smile. Right then Nick realized how much he really much he missed Sara.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

In the break room

After several minutes of silence Grissom finally spoke up.

"Catherine answer me honestly do you think I was a jerk?" "Yeah Gil about that, you were kind of an idiot, how could you just jump to conclusions? I mean were CSI's were supposed to not do what you just did" She paused "We'll see what Sara has to say, 'because here she is with Nick,"

"Okay Grissom before you say anything I just wanted you to know that you are not a robot, okay you don't do everything perfectly, but because of that you make mistakes, and that mistake has had you and other people upset, so all I wanted to say is that I'll forgive you if you forgive yourself."

"Well Sara and I think all of us agree we treated you very poorly today and we're all extremely sorry for, that right guy?" Gil said and all the guys even Catherine said "yes" to Grissom's question.

"Well at this time I would just like to say, that Nick told me that Gil told all of you about my past, am I right?" A mutter of "yes Sara" could be heard coming from all different parts of the room "Good, I'm glad that, that's done and over with, now is that little place on the corner still open," Everyone nodded their heads "Well then how about we go there for breakfast and talk about stuff, okay," Everyone got up and went to her car where she yelled "See you in five!"

_The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..._

At the restaurant

"Okay everyone I bet you have a lot of questions, so you can ask them and I will just come right on out and answer you. Who want's to ask the first question?"

"Oh I do," said Greg "How come you left?"

"Well as you know, I had a rough childhood, I had to bury those memories once and for all, I also went to see my mother, and now I feel much less like a loose canon with a gun," Sara said then giggled, but only Gil knew what she was talking about "Long story,"

"Okay, then why didn't you tell us you where leaving, I mean we didn't know if something happened to you, we did not even get to say good bye," Greg continued.

"Because I thought if I told you wouldn't let me go, trust me if Grissom wasn't here I would of left along time ago, and I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you I was going, I realize now what a bad position I put you all in,"

"Okay Sara," Catherine said "I am extremely sorry about what happened today and other times and it would be nice if we could just be friends,"

_For a moment like this_

_Some people spent two lifetimes,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

"My thoughts exactly, now before we leave I just want to say thank you forgiving me and I forgive you, and now that were best friends or at least we kill each other," all the guys laughed at that, "I'm not joking, anyway I think if I can convince Ecklie and you guys, I would like to go back to the grave shift," She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"You sure you want to do this Sara," Nick asked

"Yes, I buried all those memories and I'm ready to come back,"

"Well then Sara," Grissom said "We'd love you back,"

"Thanks Grissom, I think we should all go home and get some sleep, what do you think?"

"Yeah, I think I'm leavin' to how 'bout you Grissom" Nick said as he got up.

"Yes I think I'll be on my way to, see you guys,"

"By Darlin' have a good sleep and thanks for coming back,"

"Hey Nick, I wouldn't go flirting with the Boss' girlfriend or else tomorrow you might not have a job," Warrick said, while everybody laughed.

When they got out of the restaurant Sara said "Hey Gil you want to go back to your house and talk?"

"Y- Yes sure, I mean I guess so, maybe…" Grissom rambled

"Gil you're rambling again and it doesn't suit you, plus where else would I go?" Sara asked then smiled her Sara Sidle smile

"You know Sara I've really missed your smile,"

"Then let's get more of it," And with that they headed out to their apartment.

_OHHHH, LIKE THIS_

_OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah._

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this._

_Ohhhhh, like this._


End file.
